Dorei Goei
by Kori'skitten
Summary: A Dorei goei is a warrior who thirsts for bloodshed sent out by wealthy aristocrat. Kai, in the ring of the aristocrat, wants revenge for his parents, but can he do with the help of a Dorei goei?


**Starwarrior:** I am in the runt.... So please forgive me and I'll start back up on sailor takao, once I shoot this idea out....

**Disclaimers: beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki and not me! I am not making any money from this, just tripping to release some stress**

* * *

_I remember... soft music and grinning faces. They were creepy grinning faces and the music was sad and I didn't want to be there, but I didn't have a choice. My tutor Dranzer always said it because I was prince of the fifth dynasties phoenix and it was duty to attend these kinds of occasions though I didn't know what kind of occasion it was until... I had seen them._

An elegant figure grace across the marble floor moving their hands to strokes of the strings as if they were ones holding the instrument. Their identity hidden by the mask they wore and their figure was bluntly shown. Thin cloths flutter in the air was the person dance in the center. Others made room for the solo dancer that caught their attention. Some tried to take the spotlight but it was only futile since the dancer didn't even acknowledge them. The dancer moved to the melody as if it was their life line. Graceful and elegant were the only words to describe the dancer.

"A dorei goei, I didn't know they were invited." Came a sneer. Amongst the crowd stood young man with brilliant red hair, who narrowed his pretty pink eyes in disgust at the figure in the center. Instead of dress in elegant clothes like the others, he was suited up in golden armour and still wore a mask. A mere glance at his appearances, people could tell who he was. Made them wonders why he wore one to begin with.

"That's because they weren't" came settle comment. The young man glared at the person who spoke before returning his gaze back to the dancing figure still disgusted by the sight. He refused to believe the figure wasn't a dorei goei. "Headquarters gave them missions, so none of them should be in the city as far I know. That Dragian is a bit too young to be a dorei goei. Red... is there something bothering you?" asked the older gentleman. Red just squawked as he turned away.

"No..." came a replied. The man raised a brow but pushed no further questions as he begins to look forward. He let out a soft curse as he clinched the young man beside him. "What!" came the snarled? Red continued to glare at the man before him.

"Fuck! It's Kai!" When red looked, his eyes widen. It seems that their little charge decided to get a closer look. There on the dance floor was the young prince mere inches away from dancer who seem to be lost in their own world.

"Pretty..." came a whisper while the dancer was spinning around on their tip toes. It wasn't onto the ending of the first segment when the dancer stopped. They gasped in surprise to see the young phoenix prince before them. The young child stared in awe at the dancer who returned the look.

"Your highness... you mustn't be here." Came a soft elegant voice, the dancer crouched down to the child's level. "Please, I beg of you to return to your keepers. " Plead the dancer. Kai tilled his head as he looked into the eye holes of the masked and stare into endless amethyst pools. They were so enchanting; he never wanted to stop looking. "Your highness?" curiosity hung in the air.

"But I want to be with you...." came gently claim of an innocent child. The dancer's eyes widen while people began to resume dancing. They took a deep breath and grasped the child's hand in a firm yet gently hold.

"KAI!" came a shout.

"Promise you, we'll meet again and until that time keep this." The dancer slipped something in the child's hands before disappearing in the crowd of dancing people. The child looked to see what the stranger left. There in his chubby little hands was odd type of necklace with crescent shape sapphire in the middle and other jewels. He held it close to his heart. "As long as you have this necklace, you'll know for sure we'll meet again."

"KAI!" the yelled brought the child back. He was picked up by the armoured one. "What the heck did were you thinking when you snuck off like that!" hissed Red. Kai held out the necklace.

"Look at what the pretty dancer gave me!" chirped the child; who totally ignore the angry tone of his keeper. Red's eyes narrow onto the piece of jewellery held before him. He carefully took the necklace while Kai continued to admire it for its beauty.

"Red!" came a huff as the other gentleman came jogging over to the two. Panting slightly due to his lack of activity, the man stared wide eye at the necklace. "No dorei goei eh? They're on missions outside the city? Fuck that Dranzer, they're trying to get Kai." Hissed Red.

"Well if their goal was to kidnapped Kai, then why is he still in your arms?" smiled Dranzer while Red looked dumbstuck. "Come Master Kai, we must put your pretty treasure away until your guest comes for it." Dranzer held out his arms as Kai was handled over.

"Do we have to? But I like looking at it." Came a whine as the two began to make their way over to royal family, while red glare at the floor before him.

_Though I didn't know it until later on, it was a dorei goei who caught my caught attention. A dorei goei are savages, who love to see the sip of blood and are usually dragians who are slaves to the aristocrats, who do their bidding. Dragians are people of the dragon race who like to pierce and tattoo their bodies unlike other the cultures, so they are very dislike and don't hold very much power society... as far as I know._

* * *

**Starwarrior:** There you go people, the prolog! If I get enough feed back from this one or at least some well written reviews. I will load up chapter one.


End file.
